


unravel/comfort's in the little things

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Magnus has no magic, Post season 3a, Sensuality, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: It’s the first time they shower together since Magnus‘ magic is gone.Sensual intimacy, comfort and banter. Set after 3a. Oh, and they're naked.





	unravel/comfort's in the little things

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent, sensual fluff, really. <3  
> Just a nice thought.

_It’s the first time they shower together since Magnus‘ magic is gone._

Magnus has been standing under the hot spray for a while already, tired eyes unseeing on the tiles in front of him, battered body trying to get some warmth into its core, when the farthest it does seem to reach is skin deep.

The shower curtain rustles, and Alec steps in behind him. Magnus turns his face to meet him, water drops that cling to his lashes breaking the florescent light, and Alec’s shape and contours blur. Black runes against pale skin, eyes deep and wide and dark.

“Is this okay?”

Magnus blinks away the water and nods.

Alec’s fingers brush a gentle greeting just next to Magnus’ spine. “I thought we could save some water.”

“Oh, of course you did.”  

Magnus’ smile is slow but solid, as Alec brings their naked bodies together, hugging Magnus from behind, and Magnus' head leans back to rest where Alec’s shoulder meets neck.

Alec hums, bows down and presses a tentative kiss just where he can reach above Magnus' collarbone. When goosebumps rise all along Magnus' arms, Alec decides to makes use of the access their position gives him, letting open lips slide slowly over Magnus’ wet skin, from below his ear all the way to where his deltoid muscle begins.

Chasing Magnus’ shivers he follows back the same path, using more of his teeth, tracing and relearning the water-slick curves of Magnus’ body: Where his muscles will allow some give and where they won’t. Where his skin is so soft and tender, and where it feels thicker, taut and firm, covered in fine, light hairs.

Soon Alec is half-hard against Magnus, from all the pleasurable stimulation to his lips, mouth and face, yet he doesn’t really pay a mind to it. It’s not what this is about.

Magnus is on the same page, and Alec knows. They’re simply enjoying each other’s bodily presence.

It's moments like this that Alec is thankful for his own tall frame, to be able to provide an adequate support for his boyfriend to lean against, to be wrapped up in.

He looks down, and there are flushed red patches to Magnus skin where Alec has been kissing, a particular one in the crook of Magnus neck quite deep in color. “Oops.”

Magnus’ eyes blink open and his fingers come up to feel along the oversensitive area. There’s a light prickle in the spot hottest to the touch.

“Alexander, you need to shave.”

 A lopsided grin hidden against Magnus' shoulder: “Don't be ungrateful, I just thought I’d save you the exfoliating treatment…”

“So very considerate of you, Alexander-“ Magnus turns around and meets Alec in a kiss that seals smile to smile.

It peters off into gentle pecks and warm eyes searching each other, and Alec reaches for the shaving cream and the razor, his question almost shy:

“Do you want to do it?”

Something inside Magnus feels so very unraveled for a moment, but as he accepts the bottle and the blade, there's quiet fondness to the nod of his head.

Alec gives himself over to the slow, sure ministrations of Magnus’ hands.

The hypnotic, long smooth scrapes of metal along the line of his jaw. The much shorter, most careful strokes around his mouth. The way that Magnus rests the fingertips of his free hand against Alec’s lips, to direct his movements with precision; a physical barrier to the razor’s reach, to protect soft, pink skin from being nicked.

Magnus' thumb gently brushes away a bit of excess foam, until a stray drop of water catches to it, flowing down neck and chest and hip.

It all gives Alec a chance to study Magnus up close and in detail, in a way that Magnus won’t seem to let him do it too often these recent days.

Right now his face is quite ruddy on the surface from the steam, open-pored rosy patterns along cheeks and nose covering subtle undertones of colorless exhaustion. Last traces of make up have left a faint darkish smudge in the crease below his eyes. His hair, caught again just then in the stream of warm water, clings flat and damp to his forehead.  

He’s so very lovely and real and right there.

Magnus finishes shaving Alec, and helps him clean off the residue lather.

“What about you?”

Magnus purses his lips and traces the edges of his goatee with his fingers.

“I think I am good for another day.”

“Are you sure?”

The corner of Magnus mouth ticks up in amusement, and Alec crowds closer.

“I mean, I think I need to verify that statement for myself, you know.”

Magnus is pulled in by the waist, and Alec rubs their cheeks together, down to the neck and along his throat, up over the angle of Magnus’ jaw, the wetness allowing his movement to glide easier, the scent of shaving cream in both their noses. He swears he hears Magnus giggle, and repeats the gesture for good measure.

“So what’s the verdict, am I good?”

Alec comes up to meet Magnus’s gaze then, and kisses him, just because he can.

”Yeah, you’re good.” Alec cherishes the happy gleam in the depth of Magnus’ eyes. “Let me wash your hair then.”

Magnus does that tiny shake of head that so often accompanies his grin, both bashful and delighted.

So Alec moves to stand behind Magnus for him to lean against Alec again, and he gets their shampoo.

There’s tingling recognition in all the places their bodies make contact, their skin slightly cool where they haven’t been directly under the shower’s stream.

Alec takes his time massaging the product into Magnus’ hair, rubbing above his ears, slow circles of fingertips applying gentle pressure. Magnus’ breathing slows against Alec, tiny hums and sounds of pleasure woven in.

Once Alec has made sure there's not a spot on Magnus’ scalp he missed with his caresses, he presses a kiss to the tip of Magnus’ ear, and doesn’t care about the bit of foam he gets into his mouth. He maneuvers Magnus under the stream of water to rinse out the shampoo, shielding Magnus’ eyes with his hand to Magnus’ forehead.

Magnus doesn’t even open his eyes when Alec is done with it. 

He must be close to drifting, muscles jumping lightly from relaxation, because he startles himself nearly losing his balance.

“Okay. I think I am clean.” His voice is almost sleep-drugged and Alec laughs softly into his hair.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I could check if you wanted…”

“How very accommodating of you.”

“What can I say, I aim to please.”

_Everything is low, playful voices and gentle tracing fingers, the safe noise of water against the shower curtain and heartbeats against each other._

“We should probably leave before we get all pruned up.”

“We should.”

“Or the water gets cold, the horror.”

“Better not risk it. “

_Everything is warm, wet air and water, and that embrace that feels soul-deep._

They just keep leaning, swaying a little under the spray, cheek to cheek, hands idly wandering, traveling so easy on soap-smoothed skin.

And they stay until their feet tingle from standing on the hard tile floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, look at Alec being all flirty and cheeky.  
> No water was saved in this one.  
> Sorry if the POV is a little all over the place, but they both had things to share...
> 
> Comments are always welcome<3


End file.
